


A Reversed Romance

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Colton Winchester, F/M, Fluff, reader in a sexy dress oh yeah, stray from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: An AU! of sorts where instead of Dean hunting and Sam living a normal life, after Jess dies, things are the other way around. The reader meets Sam soon after and begins hunting with him.





	A Reversed Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream of a teeny little blurb I wanted to include in a fic and it turned out almost 4K words long whoops. ~Rae

You were sitting at the crowded college laundry cafe. Of course every student in the city had to do their laundry at the exact time you did. You tried to calm your anxiety by reading. “Hey, do you mind if I sit here?”  
You looked up to see a tall boy with shaggy dark brown hair and sad eyes. “Go for it, I’m not paying much attention anyway,” you replied.   
“What are you reading?” he asked.   
“The Mercury 13. Honestly though, I’ve been on the same page for the past ten minutes. I can’t get anywhere with all these people here talking, distracting me. What’s your name?” you asked, trying to be polite.   
“Sam.” Something is off about him. It’s like something is holding him back, or he’s holding something back.  
“I’m [Y/N]. What brings you here, on this day of laundry?”   
He started to chuckle, but it quickly faded. He was definitely holding something back. Some tragedy. Some shitty thing he didn’t feel compelled to tell a total stranger. Understandably. “My apartment... it uh... well, I really just don’t have anywhere else to go,” he admitted.   
“What happened, Sam?” Now it was very obvious. He was holding back tears. “Come on, let’s go outside,” you suggested. You got up and led him outside and over to the side of the building. “I know I’m a complete stranger but it looks like you need someone to talk to.”  
Sam nodded and nearly broke down just then. “I should’ve been home. But my brother, Dean, he needed me. So I was with him. And when I got home... there had been a terrible fire in my apartment... and my... my Jess, she died in the fire. And I don’t know what to do. Or where to go. And my brother hasn’t been answering his phone.”   
Holy shit. This kid wanted to die. You would if you were in his situation.You wanted to cry for him. “Well, Sam... that’s a... that fucking sucks. I live in a one bedroom with an empty futon, please, stay. I mean, obviously you don’t have an apartment to go back to and your brother is not responding. Until you find him, please. I know we just met but this is not a time for you to be alone with what you’re going through. Do me a favor by letting me do you this favor,” you said.  
****  
 _ **Five Years Later**_  
You smiled as you held your godson in your arms. He was getting so big!   
“I gotta say, Dean, I never pictured you with an apple pie life,” Sam said.   
Dean stared at his son happily, in a trance, as you held him. “You’re telling me. You guys are the ones still hunting and kicking ass,” Dean replied, referring to you and Sam.   
You’d met Sam when you were in college a few years ago. That was back when Dean was still on the road. Then Dean found this woman, Cassie. He’d been in love with her for so long, and when he finally found her again, he stayed there with her.   
Meanwhile, you were Sam’s best friend. Since he didn’t have his brother as his partner anymore, you became the person he could be honest with. At first you thought he was crazy, hallucinating and creating false memories because of Jess’ death. But then it became real. All the monsters, everything. An encounter with a vampire told you that much. And after Jessica’s death, and your near death weeks later, both of you left school and began hunting together. Picking up where Dean had left off so he could have the normal life he wanted but didn’t even know it.   
That was five years ago. Now Dean had a one-year old son named Colton and you and Sam were his godparents. Except that you and Sam weren’t even in a relationship. Unless that relationship was labeled: “Strictly Hunting Partners”. It wasn’t that you had a crush on him or were in love with him, but damn, in over four years of hunting together you thought he might at least make a move to take you on a date. It was like he was going out of his way to be friends and only friends.   
You handed Colton back over to Dean. “Hey, we really gotta get going,” Sam said. “But I’m so glad we finally got to stop by again. Haven’t seen you since Cassie was barely showing.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’ll tell her you guys said hi,” Dean said.   
You and Sam walked out the front door and got in the car. “How are you?” you asked.  
“Just fine. Ready for this hunt?”  
“I’m ready to impersonate an FBI agent if that’s what you’re really asking.” You hated the actual kills, but you loved the lead up. You got to dress up and act like you actually graduated college and got a real government job.   
Sam smiled and started the car. You had a couple hours on the road ahead of you- giving you plenty of time to do some online window shopping. “Do you really need more clothes?” Sam asked about forty-five minutes in.   
“Sam, a woman’s body is ever changing. Half my clothes don’t even fit me anymore, and the other half is just out of style. So to answer your question, yes I do really need more clothes. At least office clothes for the FBI stuff. Hunting clothes are a-okay for now.” Sam sighed and shook his head. “Don’t even give me that, Winchester. I know how many suits you go through. Meanwhile you’ve got the same ugly rusty bacon shirt you’ve had since we were still in college. At least my dresses are only twenty bucks a pop, forty at the most. Secondhand stores are amazing lifesavers but unfortunately for you, my dear Sam, you are a mammoth and have to spend much more to look good.”   
At that, Sam actually lightened up. “So what exactly are we looking at? I mean, ghost, demon, werewolf?” Sam changed to hunter talk. Of course. Never any fun.  
“Well, no omens that would indicate a demon. And it’s not a full moon plus none of the vics hearts were ripped out. They’re also not really tied together in any way... I’m honestly thinking it’s just a ghost lashing out. I mean, there’s no clear motive, it’s not tied to one place either so it’s probably a spirit with a lot of down time on its hands, going off and possessing people and getting them killed. I mean, they’re not suicides, but a ghost as powerful as this could probably make a suicide look like anything. If you can even call it a suicide,” you explained.   
“We’ll find out when we go to the morgue tomorrow. We can ask around town about any rumored hauntings, too.”  
You exhaled. “Yeah.”  
“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.   
You turned your head to look at him. “What? Nothing’s wrong, why do you ask?”  
“You just sighed. Tell me what’s going on,” Sam prodded.   
“I just feel like lately all we talk about is hunting. That’s all. Doesn’t matter.”  
“[Y/N] don't-“  
“I’m not. It’s over, let’s just stop talking,” you interrupted.  
“No. I’m not doing that because then you’ll just be mad the rest of the day. I don’t want you to feel like all we ever do is hunt and that all we ever talk about is hunting. Tonight, after we do all of our official business, we’ll go out to a bar and have some fun. Okay?”   
You nodded, not quite sure he’d make good on his word. “Okay.” Once you got into town, Sam dropped you off at a secondhand store while he went to go find a motel.   
You were trying on a couple pairs of shoes when Sam texted you saying he was at the King Street Motel. _  
SW: Want me to come get you?  
Yeah, I’m just finishing up.   
SW: What’s the damage?_  
You rolled your eyes. _Doesn’t matter I used my hard earned cash.  
SW: From hustling guys in a bar in a game of darts.  
You’ll be thankful when you see how good I look. _You paid for the three dresses, blazer, and two pairs of shoes before going back to the dressing room and putting on the skin tight, knee-length, sexy yet still professional dark blue dress with the pale peach blazer and nude heels you bought.  
Sam had parked outside and was standing leaning against the hood of his Charger, already dressed in his FBI suit. You made eye contact with him as you walked out of the store and caught him straightening his stance when he first saw you. You smiled to yourself. “So you like it?” you asked him.   
There it was. That beautiful, genuine smile of his that almost made everything bad in the world disappear. That Sam smile. “Admittedly, you look amazing,” he said. He even went over to the passenger side of the car and opened your door for you.   
“Why thank you, good sir,” you said.   
“My pleasure,” he replied genuinely.   
“Heading to the morgue?” you asked.  
“One of us. I think we could cover more ground if one of us went to the morgue and the other asked around the town about hauntings. That way we can get this done and go have fun.”  
“Did you rhyme on purpose, Sam Winchester?” you teased.  
“Not as far as you know,” he said, winking.  
“Okay, okay. So who’s doing what?”   
“I don’t have a preference. What do you think?”  
“You can drop me off at the morgue. I’ll let you hang out with the locals,” you joked.   
“Damn, how come you get to have fun with the dead people?”   
You giggled. “Hey, you said you didn’t have a preference. Maybe next time you should say otherwise. Also be careful with how you word things. I was this close to making a necrophilia joke.”  
“Oh god no.” Sam pretended to gag. “Just text me when to come get you.”  
“No, it’s okay. I’ll just take a cab if you give me the room key. I’ll probably be done before you,” you told him.  
“Is that a challenge?” he asked smugly.   
“Who are you, Dean? No it’s not a challenge. Just give me the room key.” Sam smiled, rolled his eyes, then handed you the room key. “What’s with you today?” you asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“No offense Sam, but you’ve been acting distant all day. And honestly, kind of cold. Like a solo hunter…” He wasn’t his caring self. He wasn’t having anything to do with something that wasn’t hunting. Even when he talked about going out later, he decided on a _bar_. That wasn’t a decision he’d normally make. You’d expect him to suggest a movie in, or a trip to a lake. He didn’t normally like going to bars, not with you unless you guys were scamming assholes for cash when you needed it.   
“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine,” he said.  
“Well I wasn’t per say ‘worried’ but now I am. What’s the matter?” you asked.  
“Nothing, [Y/N]. I said don’t worry.”  
“Fine. But when we get back you’re telling me what’s wrong.” Sam pulled up at the morgue and you got out of the car and went inside, leaving your shopping bags in the car. When you got to the front desk, a young man gawked at you. _Intern_. “Agent Johansson, FBI.” You showed your fake badge. “We’ve noticed a recent influx of dead bodies, I’d like to see them.”   
“Uh, yeah, just sign in here.” He handed you the clipboard.  
You scribbled something illegible and glanced at his name badge. “Thanks, Jonathan.”   
One of the morticians met you outside the room with the latest corpses, opened the door, and gave you the rundown. “We’re not quite sure what’s affecting the mortality rate like this,” she said.   
“Great. Thank you.” You put on a pair of gloves and waved her off.   
_This is not good,_ you thought as you put away the last of six bodies. You took the gloves off and pulled out your phone.   
_SW: What’s it look like?_ Sam had texted you.   
_Leaving now. Talk to you when we get back._ You replied.   
You were laying on the motel bed, still in your dress (although you had shedded the blazer and heels) when Sam came back. “What, didn’t wanna get comfy?” he asked teasingly when he saw you.   
“Are you kidding me? I look fucking hot, I’m wearing this to the bar tonight,” you replied.  
He snickered. “Someone’s cocky.”  
“Not cocky, just observant. Guys have been staring at me all day. In the good way.”  
“Can’t blame ‘em. So what’d you find out at the morgue?” You could tell Sam eagerly changed the subject off of your body.  
“It’s not a ghost,” you said.  
“Then what is it?”  
“Well, first you tell me what kind of urban legends and personal vendettas you heard around town today.”  
“Not a thing. The well ran dry, that’s why I was thinking you’d have something,” Sam admitted.  
“Yeah, well, you didn’t hear anything because there isn’t anything. The only thing weird about these deaths is the timing. But _how_ they died… nothing lines up to anything supernatural. Not even remotely. I mean I made a list and I checked it twice of every possible thing it could be and nothing. Nothing makes sense. These people just died, Sam. That’s all there is to it,” you told him.  
Sam nodded. “I really don’t think so. But I’m gonna lay off of it for the night. For both our sakes.”  
You exhaled a sigh of relief. “Thank fucking god. Still going to a bar?”  
“Sure. Come on.”   
You got up and put on the other pair of heels you got- the sexier pair- before walking over to Sam. “First things first,” you say, pushing at the lapels on his suit jacket. “That’s gotta go. We’re having fun. You’re not a CEO. Fold your sleeves up too. Show some skin.” You wink playfully. Sam was your best friend above everything, after all.   
Only after you were already five or six drinks in did you remember you hadn’t eaten all day. You had that warm and tingly feeling inside you and you knew better than to make a fool of your tipsy self so you just sat at the bar and ate the chili cheese fries Sam ordered for you while he hustled some darts. Suddenly you felt a hand gripping your shoulder. “Feel any better?”  
“Fuck, Sam you can’t do that to me. I thought I was about to be sexually assaulted,” you said when you turned around.  
“I’d never let that happen to you,” Sam said protectively.   
You stood up off of your bar stool. “Anyway. Yeah, I do feel better. I’m back at the state of buzzed I actually want to be in right now. Sit with me and people watch?” you suggested, wiping your mouth and downing some water.  
Sam snickered and said, “Sure.” He leaned back against the bar and wrapped his lips around his bottle of beer. You looked away and back into the crowd. God, he was hot. Not always, not that you _really_ noticed, at least. But like this? Hell yeah. Like this you’d put your libido first and friendship with Sam second. “So what’s your people watching goal tonight?” he asked, interrupting your thoughts.   
“Huh?” you replied, gazing back at him. You tried not to pay attention to how close he was standing.  
He made eye contact with you the next time he spoke. “I mean, are you trying to find the secret serial killer, your doppelgänger, or what? You always have something in mind, even if it’s just getting laid.” You scoffed. “What?” Sam asked. “It’s not like I’ve never seen you with another guy before not knowing your intentions.”  
You couldn’t really explain what happened the next four seconds. You weren’t thinking, all you knew was the tingle in your stomach and the instinct in your gut. “What, like these intentions?” you asked before grabbing a hold of Sam’s tie and pressing your lips to his in what had to be the most perfect kiss of your life. But it became too real too soon when Sam wrapped his fingers around your wrist and removed your hand from his tie, pulling away from you. You struggled to bring yourself back together, ashamed of yourself for doing something that could jeopardize your friendship like that. “I… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have… I’m just gonna, uh,” you stammered. “I’ll go. Text me when you leave.” You walked swiftly out of the bar and across the street to your motel. “I’m so stupid,” you muttered to yourself, hands shaking as you tried to get the key in the doorknob. “Goddamnit!” You cursed when the deadbolt jammed after finally getting the key in.   
“[Y/N],” Sam’s voice said, startling you. “Let me.” You stepped aside so he could open the door for you, following him into the room after. “What was that?” Sam asked as you closed the door.   
“Nothing, just forget it, please. Let me go to sleep, I’m clearly still drunk,” you muttered, taking your shoes off.   
Sam grabbed your arm and stopped you before you could make it to your bed. “What was that,” he said, in a lower voice this time.   
“It was my libido, okay? Do me a favor and pretend that never happened. For both our sakes.” You nudged your arm and Sam released you from his grip.   
“I would, but I can’t,” he replied. Fucking shit.   
“Well, you’re gonna have to because otherwise it’ll be weird because you’ll have this idea that I’m just here because I wanna fuck you and that’s not what’s going on, I swear. So please, Sam, either forget it or we stop hunting together. And I really don’t want the second option because you’re my best friend.”  
“Calm down,” Sam said. “[Y/N], we’re not going to stop hunting together.” You breathed a sigh of relief, or did you just forget to breathe at all? “But I’m not pretending that you didn’t kiss me back there.”  
You groaned. “God, Sam, why not? What, so you can make fun of me? Give me a hard time like Dean would? Ha-“  
“Because I’m in love with you and I’ve been imagining you kiss me for the last I don’t even know how long.” Your heart stopped. He couldn’t be serious. Sure, you fantasized about him a couple of times, but you mean who could see Sam Winchester half naked as often as you have and _not fantasize_ about that? But you had always put the fact that you didn’t want to ruin your friendship with him by trying to start some weird and stupid friends-with-benefits type thing first.   
It was a good few moments before you noticed your own silence. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” you finally asked, your voice barely above a whisper.   
He sighed frustratedly. “Because I met you two days after the woman I was planning on asking to marry me died.”   
“Two days, Sam?” you asked in disbelief. “Sam, we’ve been hunting together for almost _five years_ , and you never bothered to tell me you were in love with me because of _two fucking days_?” you raised your voice.  
“By the time it would’ve been appropriate to say anything I thought you’d never see me as more than a friend!” He yelled.   
It scared you to hear him yell at you. You flinched and stepped back. Moments of silence passed before you finally spoke up. “I’m gonna go to bed,” you said weakly. You went over to your suitcase and pulled out some comfy clothes to sleep in, tossing them on your bed. You tried to ignore Sam’s presence, facing away from him as you tried to unzip the back of your dress. You’d changed in front of him before, you just wanted to go to sleep.   
He noticed you struggling and came over to help you undo the zipper, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder once he got it for you. “I’m sorry,” he said, and just like that his warm presence was gone as he migrated to change into his own sleepwear.   
You shrugged your dress off and looked behind you. Sam was sitting on the opposite side of his bed, facing away from you as he took off his shoes. You walked over and crawled onto his bed, sitting on your knees right behind him. “No, I’m sorry,” you said, rubbing his shoulders.   
“No, neither one of us needs to be sorry,” Sam told you, turning his body to face you. He tried not to look further down than your collarbones, but he couldn’t avoid it, and you noticed his eyes ever so slightly widen with lust. You pulled his chin up so that he was looking at you and pressed your lips to his for the second time that night, this time with him kissing you back. One of Sam’s hands reached up to cup your cheek, the other finding it’s way to your waist as he deepened the kiss. You began fumbling for the buttons on his shirt. “Wait, [Y/N],” Sam said, forcing himself to pull away. “I don’t want to ruin anything between us.”  
You rolled your eyes. “Sam, we’ve been all but living together for five years. If you were going to ruin anything, you would’ve by now.”  
Sam shook his head. “I don’t know, it’s different. Maybe we should just take it slow. Start small. I don’t want to dive in too fast just to make up for lost time.”  
You snickered. “Sam I thought you were all about having sex on the first date,” you teased. “What’s gotten into you, really?”  
Sam smiled. “You’re not just any first date I can run away from. And just… seeing Dean and Colton this morning, knowing how happy he is with Cassie and their normal life. I mean, Dean didn’t even want that for himself. I was the one that wanted that kind of life. Now that reality has us pit the other way around… I don’t know. I don’t want to lose you by trying too hard to control the things in my life.” So that’s why he had been so cold and distant most of the day. He was trying to avoid being in love with his best friend slash hunting partner while his brother slash former hunting partner went off and lived the life he’d always been chasing.   
You nodded. “Okay. Slow, then.” Sam smiled and kissed you gently. “Sooo… can we just make out?” You meant it jokingly, and Sam laughed that real, throaty laugh that meant he was _happy_. Quietly, you said aloud, “I think I’m starting to fall in love with you too, Sam.”


End file.
